Jalice:A History together
by Meer14
Summary: Introduction: I DO NOT OWN TS;SM Does no copyright infringement intended. hope you like my first ever fan fiction of Jasper and Alice i wanted to provide a detailed history of jasper and Alice's history the journey they took to be together..


Introduction: I DO NOT OWN TS;SM Does no copyright infringement intended.

Mostly you have to understand this couple before we get to the part where they fall for each other. These are both their POV's I actually did some research they met at a time where modern utilities are already available like cars etc. and women and men's outfits are also modernized; just use your imagination on some scenes. I sort of disregarded that a little, Alice is a newborn almost past her year mark in this fanfic, it took her few months to locate jasper's whereabouts and another few weeks in waiting for him to arrive. I wanted to make a _detailed_ history or love story for this couple because like most twilight couples they don't fully elaborate how they met, how they fall in love etc. the details are minimal so I hope I achieved my goal. Edward helped make things happen too for these two just like what he did for Angela and Ben (midnight sun) Hope you enjoy! This is my first ever ff.

**(MIXED POV Jalice POV's)**

**CHANCES**

Maj. Jasper Whitlock a man of few words and even fewer reactions kept mostly to himself which _is_ ironic since he can influence and _feel_ what others feel human and non-human alike. Now after leaving with Charlotte and Peter, he never thought not in a million years that he would find happiness especially on this small girl now holding his hand as they ran away from a small diner on the city of Philadelphia. Nobody took notice of them since they ran at a non-human pace jasper realized that this small _girl_ no _woman_ she's far too beautiful and shapely to be considered as girl, is the reason why he's actually thinking clearly for once, the wind and rain whipped their faces not that they cared; they're far too concerned for finding a quiet place to talk; to actually care.

"It's a little bit more over there, don't worry I'll explain everything once we're alone" she promised as she gave me a fleeting smile

We crossed the street and took shelter at a small hotel/inn located a few miles off the diner as we entered the innkeeper and his wife smiled and shot as amused looks as they took in our state

"Evening James, Lily Hot water and dry clothes, towels on _our _room please" she said evenly as though nothing was wrong, my hearing also didn't miss her term "our" as though we've done this before.

"Of course, Maam" James replied eyeing me with open interest

"Finally found him, James isn't it wonderful?" Alice said happily

"Yes, Miss Congratulations" James said simply

It didn't escape my notice that they were talking of me which I disregarded since I knew I would get my answers soon enough. I accepted the parcels containing the fresh clothes and towels from lily who I can feel is in awe of me. After paying the innkeeper she bid them goodnight and grabbed my hand as she led me to the stairs it seems crazy but I love the way her small hands feel on mine I easily balance the parcels and towels with only one hand as we came to a stop to a door with a number 14 on it she opened the door and led me inside; once there she took the parcels and placed them on the bed. The room was a bit small but clean and orderly so I didn't mind; she then went to the door and waited. A few seconds later we heard a knock on the door as the hot water bought by 3 chamber maids were placed on the tubs the maids eyed me but I ignored their interest as I focused on the woman's face after the maids were done she faced me.

"Can you wait here please while I clean up? You could too if you want" She said uncertainly

"I'm Alice by the way and your Jasper Whitlock right? I'm going to explain everything after I bathe is that alright?" Alice said

"Its alright I'll just wait here; take your time Maam" I replied as she went in I could feel nervousness and uncertainty trailing her wake I focused on the room, it's a small tidy room good for two individuals, as my gaze sweep off the room I caught the small bag and a square drawing book I stood from the bed and picked up the sketch book the contents awed me as I flipped through the pages.

I walked away thinking furiously as to how I was going to explain everything to him, why am I so nervous? I decided it's a moot point so I undressed and bathed cleaning myself thoroughly; I explained to him mentally what I was going to say since I know he would hear if I murmured it I smiled as I sank myself onto the tub. I smiled as I remembered his southern drawl.

I was amazed the sketches were mostly of him. It was him standing across the street of the diner where they met, also a family, is this family hers? I looked up to see her walking cautiously I realized she was only wearing a bathrobe and I looked hastily away but not before my eyes caught her shapely figure wrapped by the robe she then looked at me with her trusting eyes and asked me if I wanted to clean up I nodded since I couldn't find my voice I undressed and bathed on the tub I removed my boots and coat and bathed quietly absorbed am I on my thoughts.

**HISTORY**

Alice dried herself and opened the parcels containing a simple but pretty black & dark red dress she then dressed quietly and waited for jasper to finish his bath she then opened the second parcel and laid the clothes on the bed a simple but fashionably casual suit. she placed the 2 parcels on the table and prepared her small bag for she knew they wouldn't stay here for long and packed her things including her money when she was done; she picked up her sketchbook and packed it too she also knew jasper had seen it. She smiled to herself at least he wouldn't think she was a fraud. I sat on the bed and waited for him to emerge from the bathroom; I didn't have to wait long as he emerged wearing a robe I jumped up and told him I picked his clothes for him and told him if it was okay for him to try it on which he did with my back turned of course, when we were both decent I faced him and coughed not sure how to start he just looked at me waiting patiently for me to start. I sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. This is so awkward.

"I'm not sure how to explain this but please believe me when I say that I am not lying to you, I already know that you have _seen_ the sketchbook and I just want to explain to you my story for you to understand how I found you. (pause) you see, I can see the future" I paused again waiting for his reaction to my bizarre announcement he just looked at me with his black eyes and urged me to continue.

"When I woke up from this unusual life, naturally my first Vision was of course of _you_ and that particular diner it took me days to completely see it since my vision shifts when an individual changes even the tiniest decision I remember coming back every single day just to see if you were going to come; and when you did I knew that you needed me so everyday I waited for you and now here we are." Alice waited for his response

Jasper could feel uncertainty and the same amount of nervousness coming from her as she finished from her explanation I accepted her explanation since I couldn't doubt the sincerity of her words and asked "why haven't you told me about your past?" he asked

"I remember nothing of my former life; my past is quite blank; all I could tell about myself is that I'm Alice Brandon and all my personal belongings fit on that one bag over there few possessions that tells me very little of my past." she declared sadly

"You woke up alone? Without family or anyone?" he said astonished

"Yes" she said gravely but she brightened up again and said

"I now have you for company; I also saw a vision of a family they're hunting on a forest they are like us but unlike them; they hunt animals they're eyes are gold like

But they're the same as us; I was wondering if you would come with me to join this family the Cullen's that is; that I have been seeing for these past few months? Alice asked nervousness and uncertainty emanating from her like a tidal wave.

"I-I'm not sure what your asking me to do" jasper said confused

"I can tell that like me you're alone and you're searching for something elusive it's the reason why you trusted me and took my hand tonight" Alice recited promptly

"Why would you choose someone like me? I know you've seen my scars and you must have realized I'm dangerous" jasper challenged

"I know you're not the monster you perceive yourself to be, if I were to hazard a guess you're a victim with whom very bad things have happened to; even though it's not your fault" Alice said

Jasper was stunned she was dead on about that one and it took him off guard; she's not only beautiful but she's perceptive as well; she looked at him with those shrewd eyes. Jasper trusted her explanations; there's something about her that makes me feel at ease when I'm with her; which is unusual since he rarely trusts anyone having the advantage he has. Almost as if she has the gift he has; he didn't know what to feel since their situation isn't exactly what you would call a Normal meeting but he knows that she needs him as much as he needs her so why doubt her intentions? He already know she's trustworthy but as much as this looks like a miracle sent to him, he wants to try to make her understand how unworthy he is to be given such a sweet deal.

"Before I come with you, you have told me your story permit me to tell you mine" Jasper said

Alice was surprised but nodded in ascent to his request she wanted to know more of this man she has now fallen for no matter how ridiculous it may sound since they just met personally she added mentally since she already met him through her visions.

"I was a soldier on my former life I was known as Maj. Jasper Whitlock Even though I faked my age I was tall enough that no one doubted my word, I had a short military career; because one night when I was out performing orders; I saw 3 women walking and stopped in order to offer my assistance etc. I paused not sure how to continue.

"Please go on" Alice said her curiosity was quite evident

"I realized then, from their conversation that they weren't normal and though my instincts warned me to run for it; I didn't; that's when my life was taken away from me; and even though I was a vampire with a cause; I grew weary and tired of all the chaos and all the humans and vampires I have killed, and my maker Maria, didn't care no matter how worse I get; there came a point when I was so sick of it all that I wanted to kill her (pause) but a comrade of mine saved me just in time and I have traveled with them ever since. I lived peacefully for a while but killing a human in order to survive repulsed me especially since I can both sense and influence the moods of both human and non-human individuals alike" I smiled without humor

"I didn't tell you about my own gift didn't I? Well now you know" I smiled and she seemed shocked at my declaration of my gift.

"I didn't _see_ that one coming; well, please continue" Alice said still shocked

"I traveled apart from them as well since I couldn't stand their ideal way of life I knew I wanted more; so much more and now here you are" I knelt down beside her and took her hands against mine

"You found me even though I never knew I was being searched by someone like you; I felt hope. That's something I have never felt in a long time" jasper declared as he gazed into her eyes

"So in short, I'm your elusive something?" Alice said evenly

"Yes" he declared

"Jasper" she said as she traced the bags under my eyes

"You're thirsty" Alice said his face softened under Alice's hands and he sighed

"I know; we can hunt later if you like" jasper asked uncertainly

"Hunt? You mean like hunt like the way the Cullen's do it? Alice asked looking up to his face her expression serious

"Yes I will try; but I think it's easier if were completely surrounded by wildlife, trees etc. it's going to be a bit easier if there are no humans around to kill" jasper said

"When?" Alice asked

"By nightfall I think after the rain stops?" jasper said uncertainly

**GUIDED OPPURTUNITIES**

"Excellent idea" she looked at the bedside clock and knew that it was just after noon they had a lot of time to kill. (No pun intended)

She then moved onto the bed and lay there while she invited jasper to join her which he did reluctantly.

"It seems more comfortable than staying in one angle" Alice said

Jasper took her hand unknowingly while they lay on the bed facing the ceiling "tell me more about this Cullen family were going to" jasper said quietly

"Well, I only know about them from my visions there are 5 of them The leader is named Carlisle and he has a wife I think, Her name is Esme; 2 young men one is a bit bulky, muscular, and the other a tall and lean and a another woman named Rosalie; they're a pair except the lean bronze haired boy named Edward; I have seen in my visions that these places are consistent so they live on this town and unlike us they have taken roots on this place; a place where the sun rarely shows itself I have heard one of them mention forks so it must be the name of this town they live in. Do you know where this place might be?" Alice asked

"No but it's a good start for our search" jasper replied

"A town with a name; I don't think it will take long for us to find this place, Alice?" it was the first time he said her name and it rolled onto his mouth like honey

"Yes?" Alice said looking into his eyes

"Are you sure about this? I have told you I _am _dangerous; I don't deserve you and I don't understand why someone like you would want to be with me; what if I fail you? What if I can't adapt to the Cullen's way of life? Jasper admitted

She then faced him and looked deep into his eyes and told him;

"I know that it wont be easy for both of us I have doubts too; but that doesn't mean we can't try again or start over. I never expected that I'll be able to convince you about my quest and my visions when I found you; but I tried anyway because I didn't want my fears to overcome my goal and now here we are" she held her hands in front of her as if illustrating something obvious. He smiled he didn't know why but he feels really optimistic when he's with her...

"Tell me more about you" Alice suddenly exclaimed

Jasper let out a chuckle "there's nothing much to learn about me I already told you most of it. My human memories are not that good either; I have lived in a world full of chaos, murder, hate, & fear. It's not something you can get over with easily, hopefully I can someday" jasper said

"What of your family? Your parents? Your siblings? What have become of them?" Alice asked

"All I remember is that my family thought I perished during the war, vampires massacred a lot of humans especially since there are a lot of newborn armies unleashed by different covens all around Texas, my family was one of the chosen ones killed by the said armies. I hunted them of course, but no satisfaction could be reaped from such an incident no matter how well deserved it may be; it doesn't change anything, they're still dead." Jasper said gravely

"Oh jasper" Alice said as she hugged him she could feel him tense at her sudden gesture but he didn't pull away knowing as she did that he _did_ need this they stayed that way for what seemed like hours when jasper finally said "Thank you for this, for being with me I never thought it would be like this for me having someone who's with me not only because she needs me to do something for her" said jasper said earnestly

"It is I who must thank you I didn't think you would ever come with me, thank you for believing in me" Alice replied jasper merely smiled at her

After a moment jasper exclaimed. "I think we need to visit a grave before we start our journey, after I found out about my family, I buried them and buried all the few important heirlooms and few possessions I had. I burned our house and left after that, I think it's important for me to bring them with us"

"Of course"

Alice abruptly sat up she noticed that the rain had stopped, and she's now having another vision_**: the family they're going to join has now finished renovating their house, Edward was playing the piano, Emmett's arms are now on Rosalie while Carlisle had his arms on Esme's shoulder it was a picture of perfect harmony, on the floor was jasper and Alice they were holding hands as Alice leaned on jasper's chest his arms were around her.**_She floated back to reality realizing that jasper's arms were also around her and his intent eyes were concerned as he looked down at her she felt a wave of calm spread to her whole system.

"I'm alright I just had another vision" Alice said

"Now I know how you _feel_ when you have a vision what did you see Alice?" it surprised jasper on how casual mentioning her name is.

"I saw us joining the Cullen family and we were very happy" Alice said simply deliberately leaving some parts out

"Then there's no reason for us to linger we can leave now I suppose where are your things?" jasper inquired as he FINALLY let go of Alice and moved to where her luggage is located and turned to face her as he handed her a small reticule containing her money.

"Where do we get your stuff from the place you mentioned?" Alice said a bit disappointed that his arms were not on her she kinda liked it that way especially since she had the vision of them together.

"Ready for a long trip? Fastest way to my former home is by train I _used to_ live in Houston, Texas we could take the train from Philadelphia to Jackson then we'll switch trains and from Jackson to New Orleans when we get there we take another train from there to Houston;(pause) that's pretty much it" jasper recited

"Wow when you said long you really mean the _Long_ part, (they both chuckled) well sounds like fun" Alice said earnestly she jumped up and took his hand as they left the hotel/inn and onto their future.

It was a cool night as they ran from the hotel, Alice noticed they were running north away from the city, and then she remembered their prior hunting trip. When they reached the forest Alice noticed that he seemed quite confused not sure how to start, she then led the way and stopped abruptly to face him

"Let me lead the way Mr. Whitlock, since I know what to do please follow _**my lead**_"' Alice said throwing him a fleeting but smug smile He ducked his head and bowed making Alice laugh.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment; "there" she said as she ran and jasper chased after her she sprang at a herd of deer drinking by a river her flawless grace captivated jasper as she effortlessly ate. He leaned casually on a tree watching her when she was done she pulled out a handkerchief from her reticule and wiped her mouth as she walked to where he is. "Now you try" Alice said

Jasper put her bag down not sure what to do; He pulled his coat off and turned to Alice "could you take care of this for me?" as he handed her, his coat to her looking uncertain but determined

"Of course, you can do this jasper I know you can" Alice said confident about jasper's skills

I concentrated on my surroundings and let my senses take over, I could hear a lot of things the gushing river, the soft whisper of the wind on the north side of the forest, everything; but I heard something else, footfalls from the south I turned and ran; I tracked the scent further letting my instincts guide me rather than with my senses only I got lucky, I found 2 male lions fighting I have to admit they smelled _almost_ like a human. I launched at them landing lightly on the grass as I seized the bigger one as we spared careful about the clothes _Alice_ gave me, I seized the lion by the neck and broke its neck as I launched my teeth on its neck I drained the lion in seconds. As I finished I launched at the second one who ran away and devoured it as well. When I was done I felt really full; as I was running back to Alice, I noticed that at least my clothes weren't that damaged grass marks on my knees, my hands were a bit dirty I located the river and washed up when I was sure I was decent I found Alice and she was exactly where I left her; she surveyed my appearance and motioned me to come to her; I did and she pulled her handkerchief and wiped some marks I missed on my face I enjoyed our proximity but I instantly noticed she was on eye level with me and I looked down and chuckled, she was standing on a boulder.

"too bad you're too petite it would be a pain if someone _tried_ to kiss you" I said unsure why I said such a teasing no not teasing _flirtatious_remark; she slapped my arm slightly though it was a bit forceful because she was just new I didn't hurt much. She seemed Pleasantly surprised by my remark but pretty much offended by my comment about her height, as she placed her hands on her hips and said imperiously;

"Mr. Whitlock, I am shocked! Are those the words of a gentleman!? Besides I am _not SMALL_!! I'm just- vertically disadvantaged!" she said teasingly hiding a smile on her lips

"Then I apologize for my tactless remark ma'am" as I bowed

"She giggled and said "very well then I forgive you, Mr. Whitlock, your coat" She motioned for me to turn around it was weird to be assisted like this as though she was my _**wife**_only couples show such an intimate contact she seemed to be unaware of this. I _tried_ hard not to think about this much as I turned to wordlessly ask her for permission to lift her from the boulder she nodded; I carried her bridal style sidestepping a puddle as I set her on the ground there was an awkward pause but she cheered slightly and announced that we better get to the train station. I carried her bag and took her hand no longer unconscious about our physical contact.

**JOURNEY**

I led the way to the station "2 tickets to Jackson please" I said as we arrived on the station on record time.

"Jasper don't breathe so it won't be too hard for you; there are a lot of humans here" Alice pointed out

Jasper hid his pained expression from her. It's still a bit disconcerting when she says things that flesh out his character more almost as if she knew him more than himself. And yet, no matter what horrible flaw she discovered she's still here, by his side, he wants her to leave and find someone else for her and yet at the same time he doesn't want to lose her the two desires raging inside him. He finally found someone for him who accepted him just the way he is; he used to feel jealous of peter because he has charlotte for him. He finally understood why he tried to reason out with him before he tried to kill charlotte; when you find your other half you would do anything to keep him/her no matter what. I owed it to her to do the right thing now; I could no longer pretend that I was only in danger of loving this girl. Well, it was so much better for her if she didn't care for me. That wouldn't stop me from pursuing her, but I would give her fair warning as I pursued. I owed her that.

When we got to our seats I felt her stiffen as she was taken into one of her visions.

_**We arrive at a graveyard as I surveyed the surroundings it was gloomy, even for a cemetery we were facing the graves of his family and to my surprise his own grave; he buried the empty trunk where he took his possessions when I remarked about this he just said that it's better if his enemies both human and non- human would think he already died they were at war so his death was as he pointed out "Of no consequence" he looked deep into my eyes and he took my hand and kissed it "thank you" he said -end of vision-**_

"ALICE?" jasper said again he had his arms around me

"I'm alright just a vision" Alice said

"What did you see?" jasper asked

"We extracted your possessions from _your_ grave" she said almost an inaudible whisper purposely not telling him about the kissing my hand part

"I underestimated your visions they're very accurate" jasper said

"I _hope_ so" Alice said hoping he did miss my double meaning

"What do you mean?" jasper asked confused

I hid my groan "I mean my gift only works when an individual stays on the path he/she chooses when he/she alters his/her decision even the smallest choice could shift the whole vision of the future, I see _our_ future clearly because **we **decided to go there by boarding this train, thus unwavering from _our_ "original plan"

"I see" jasper said quietly not missing her frequent use of "our" he supposed he should get used to it by now they were together it was going to take a little getting use to. They boarded the train onto their own compartment jasper placed their bags on the top compartment as they took their seats the train sped away leading them to their future.

"I guess this means we have to start looking for this town where the Cullen's live after we get back from Houston, I'm guessing from our information from your visions this place would be located up north I suppose?" jasper inquired

"What makes you say so?" Alice asked confused

"The part where you said there's little sunlight on this particular town I figured it would be someplace north where it's always cold or raining" jasper clarified

"I see" Alice agreed surprised

Being alone with him on their own private compartment seems a little awkward but she figured she better get used to it. A wave of calm feeling spread on her system as jasper used his talent to make her more at ease with their still new situation, it's a good thing that they don't share the compartment with any humans it would be very hard to be stuck on a closed door compartment with edible smelling humans but still;. She peeked at him across her lashes sitting across her his profile of calm indifference, his gaze outside their window of the passing country scenery although its dark she was sure he could still see it clearly.

"How does your gift work?' Alice inquired randomly to ease the tense atmosphere he glanced at her and smiled

"My gift? It's a very subtle talent; I mentioned to you how I can both sense what others feel and influence it as well but it only works for a limited period of time and distance (he paused) when I am away from a particular distance, I can no longer feel a particular person's feelings and the same happens when I influence it like if I make you really happy or calm when I am no longer in the same room or place as you the feeling of happiness/being calm disappears as well sometimes, when for example you feel very happy or sad the feeling rubs off on me so you can influence **my** mood if you feel a very strong emotion" jasper finished his speech with a smile to her.

"I see now, it must be very difficult for you" Alice said uncertainly

"It has it's advantages like when I met you I felt a climate of positive emotions so even if was in a grim mood that time I felt what _you_ felt" jasper chuckled at the memory "I felt your hope, excitement, nervousness, happiness and uncertainty all at once; it was like a fresh breeze of fragrant air to me"

"I- thank you" Alice said unsure of what else to say.

"No need to thank me you're the one I should thank for saving me" jasper said solemnly

"Don't mention it" Alice said as she smiled; yes she could get used to that accent.

As their journey progressed the two of them feels an unexplainable pull towards each other neither of them could explain; although he could feel her emotions he keeps on repressing his own because he didn't want to hope for something that would never happen just like what happened to him and Maria; it was clear all she was to him was a pawn although Alice and Maria were different as sun to moon it was still a sin to take her when she was an angel and he an unworthy to even think of her _this way_. But he can't help himself it was stupid really; he was a fool, he should have turned away long ago now however he wasn't sure he could do it. The mere idea of leaving her pained him so much, he banished his grim thoughts. As they traveled for a 3 weeks by train they didn't need to sleep so it was only a 3 weeks for them, minus also the hunting trips they had to perform even if they weren't hungry they weren't going to take any chances since they were traveling with humans. When they finally got to their final stop they boarded the train onto the platform mercifully it was just twilight in Houston so they were saved from the sun for now; they were walking together when suddenly jasper stopped Alice sensed he was contemplating something.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked

Jasper turned to her and gave her a brief smile "Nothing it's just weird being back again brings back blurry and familiar memories and feelings" Alice smiled

"Well then I suppose the non-conspicuous thing for us to do now is to travel the _human way_; maybe a hired coach?" Alice mused

Jasper hid his groan at the speed of the horses on a coach, he's pretty sure he could walk faster than the horses but he knew that they would definitely attract attention if they didn't and he contemplated the enclosed and closed space he and Alice would be subjected to for the next few hours and smiled at the thought.

Alice misunderstood his smile "I know we could walk faster than the horses but like I said we _need_ to blend in" Alice said earnestly

"Of course" he took her hand and led the way to the hired hacks waiting just outside the train station.

"Where to folks?" the driver announced cheekily as he lowered the steps eyeing Alice

"Galveston cemetery" jasper announced letting Alice board the coach first

"I see, Galveston it is; that's er-a hundred dollars" the driver announced

Jasper handed him a hundred and fifty "Can you take us there before dawn?"

"Shure thing" happily stowing the money on his pockets as jasper climbed the coach sat beside Alice. The driver took the steps and climbed on the driver's seat

The coach moved onto their destination. Taking them to a danger unknown even to themselves, a dark cloud on their future looms ahead.

Inside, jasper unthinkingly took her hand; she smiled she laid her head on his shoulder. Jasper turned his head so fast startled by her intimate gesture, Jasper knew she meant nothing by it but he repressed the odd sensation her mere gesture could invoke in him.

"Jasper" Alice asked

"Yes?" jasper replied as he placed his arm over her shoulder

"I think we should find an inn/hotel soon" Alice contemplated

"Of course" jasper said not minding what she might suggest as long as the "we", "our", "us" part was in the same sentence.

No matter what he might deny, they were together now; he finally accepted that Alice is the most important person to him no matter what he may think about her, regardless he would stay, because where else would he be? If not by her side; he couldn't imagine life without her now going back to his former existence made him wince. As the coach traveled to their destination Alice; jasper noticed suddenly closed her eyes apparently using her gift to see as much as she can about the family they were going to join. A _family,_ he hadn't expected the poignant feeling reawakening in him making him feel so _**human**_ he hasn't been a part of a family in a very long timethis was going to take some getting used to.

The coach gave a lurch which jostled Alice she almost fell but jasper was too fast for her he wrapped his arms around her before she fell.

"Oh-I'm sor- she looked up which was a mistake since his face was only inches from her; his lips only an inch away he looked down into her ruby-gold-like eyes down to her rose petal like lips –ry" Alice whispered

Jasper snapped out from his trance and let go of her "pardon me" jasper murmured still shaken by what he _almost _did.

Alice was pretty sure he was about to kiss her but why is he so stubborn? She sighed choosing not to reply to his remark unable to find the right words to say she noticed he now moved away a little from her. She crossed her arms confused and frustrated at the same time. They arrive soon after a few hours of disgruntled silence on both their parts. Jasper stepped out of the carriage and turned to Alice to assist her from the coach. He held out his hand to Alice an unexpected gesture, she was beginning to get used to their standard of careful non-contact. Alice took his hand.

"You may go" jasper instructed the driver as the carriage left jasper took Alice's hand with his bag free hand; a gesture that startled Alice especially since their awkward encounter just moments before, he seemed to completely forget Alice surmised. They walked along a trailing path with a two foot passage where there were a lot of graves that needed care badly, some bore signs of age and neglect; it wasn't that far of a walk we reached 3 markers ahead baring names I could still see even from afar. Jasper led me down the row to the weathered stone. The left side bore some resemblance to the pretty arch it once was, while the right side was a jagged diagonal. On the grass at the base, were four large chunks of the same thin granite, and there it was the graves of his family and himself.

"How do we-"I began

"Its alright I hid something here on the ground just in case I had enough courage to come back again and face my parents again" he dug out a shovel and an old faded bag that looked like a bag doctors carry. As he dug his own grave I looked around a thin mist that covered our surroundings it was gloomy; not the usual gloom that engulfs a cemetery it was a gloom that represents something else, some unexplainable darkness. Alice snapped out from her trance, noticing that jasper has already finished retrieving his possessions and was now burying his own coffin again.

"This must be weird for you isn't it? Visiting your own grave why do you have one here?" Alice inquired

"In the time of war, in all the chaos no one would ever realize I was gone it's better this way; my death is of no consequence" jasper said plainly he stood up retrieved his bag, took her hand and kissed it

"Thank you" he said his eyes boring into mine

"Why would you thank me?" Alice said shocked but pleased at his gesture

"For being here with me, I'm glad I took your hand that night I met you from that diner in Philadelphia I never thought I would find someone that I would want to be with in any other way than what I had with Maria"

Alice felt a strange prickle at the mention of another woman's name in jasper's life; jasper misinterpreted this feeling and pressed on to explain.

"What Maria & I had been partners if you will, excuse my term; she and I were together for a different reason. we were together a long time I believed her lies-I believed her, a mistake that I regret up to this day, I was merely a pawn to her game" he snarled at the word pawn.

"Jazz-"Alice began then stopped abruptly, she wanted so much to comfort him but at a loss for how to do so.

"But I'm glad I left her; I'm not going to be her pawn anymore" he turned to retrieve both their bags

"We need to go" again he took her hand and they walked at a human pace toward the exit of the cemetery.

**UNEXPECTED**

As they reach the exit jasper and Alice broke into a run and sought shelter on a nearby town. Where they went onto a hotel to clean and refresh themselves. It was impossible not to be aware of each other but jasper tried very hard to ignore feelings that he repressed in order to keep Alice away from him; and it would be a mistake to dwell on the strange hungers that had evaded him for a hundred years. I had never been happy like this, but I could not allow myself to think of touching her, because that was impossible. It couldn't be like that. And yet I…I wanted… I resisted making the admission, even to myself. Emotionally try as he might he knew _exactly_ how she feels but like him she's a stubborn one too. Proud creature that she is, she didn't want to be the first one to give in, it would have been funny except that there was nothing humorous about their situation. The next day they boarded the train again the trip consisted of 7 stops from Houston. Alice insisted that they explore the cities they were going to stop to before going north it's a bit difficult for me to _not _give her whatever she asked for so I agreed. As I would undoubtedly do for the rest of eternity, he smiled at that thought.

It was nighttime and Alice and he were walking back to their hotel, we were only about two blocks from the hotel when I first sensed that we were not alone, that there was another vampire nearby, one whom I recognized immediately from the past. I immediately tensed, old instincts setting in as I searched for the source of the scent that now seemed to waft in my direction, taunting me. My immediate concern was to protect Alice, since I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her, when suddenly a voice from the darkness caught their attention.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a sly and lovely voice asked from the darkness

They turned and jasper froze, Alice felt confused by his tense reaction behind them on an alley covered in darkness stood the last person he expected to meet.

Maria flanked by a tall dark haired man he didn't know must be a new one, it's been so long.

Jasper forced himself to act casual as he tested the climate of moods around him.

"Hello Maria, I didn't expect to see you here. " Jasper replied displaying an outward calm he didn't feel. Alice stiffened at the mention of her name he placed a comforting arm on her waist drawing her close to him.

"As am I" Maria replied slyly "ah who's your little friend jasper?" she continued

"I'm Alice, Jasper's wife and you are?" Alice replied casually before he could reply. Jasper was shocked by her bold comment; but hid it and hid it well.

"Maria Cervantes and this is Zandro" she said indicating her companion "wife Huh? I see you've found a mate for yourself like that traitor peter" Maria said

"Why don't we take a walk little Alice and let Maria and jasper catch up?" zandro spoke with a teasing grin

Jasper answered him with a snarl and stepped forward on a crouch ready for a fight, Alice was partially hidden behind him. Maria's brow furrowed at my protective actions – she had never seen me protect anyone but her before – and she moved to attack Alice before I have a chance to react. Alice spun just as quickly out of the way, darting in another direction so quickly that I hoped there were no humans witnessing our fight. The last thing we needed was a visit from the Volturi. Zandro launched an attack towards me, and I was forced to turn my attention towards my attacker. I quickly deflected his blow towards my throat and grabbed his arm, swinging him around before pushing him into a nearby wall. The wall crumbled under zandro and he growled as he came at me again, pushing me back this time. I gripped his shirt, twisting it as I propelled both of us around so that I landed on top of him. I was vaguely aware of the snarls and hissing sounds coming from a few feet away and felt a sudden surge of panic, hoping that Alice was not hurt. I needed to end this fight with Zandro as quickly as possible, so I used my leverage to decapitate zandro starting with the upper parts of his body, and then taking out a matchbook from my pocket and setting the body alight. I turned my attention towards the other fight and was glad to see that Alice didn't appear hurt. Maria didn't look any worse either, though as she glanced in my direction and saw the fire, she realized that she's outnumbered and alone and muttered "this isn't over jasper" and then she fled into the night.

"Are you alright?" Jasper hurried to her side

"Yes, and you?" she said and I could feel her worry and concern for me; hope swelled on my chest again, and I quashed it.

"Never been better" jasper muttered his eyes scanning her face searching her from head to foot she looked fine not a hair out of place I sighed

"Are you quite done?" Alice said her hands on her hips looking like an angry angel. So lovely. (Ahem) he coughed

"Yes, I didn't know you could fight, apparently I was mistaken about that" jasper said in an awed voice

"I didn't know too I just used my visions and my instincts I guess it was enough" Alice smiled and looked up at his face reading the distress there

"I'm okay. **Really**, you don't have to worry" Alice soothed him and he smiled at a memory

"So wife huh?" jasper asked plastering a grin on his face

If vampires could blush she would have, but knowing jasper he already knew what she felt but suddenly jasper sobered and exclaimed

"We better get going before Maria comes back" he took her hand and they went back to their hotel

Once there, a particular cheer is in the air he could feel it in massive waves. Figures, there was a celebration like a ball or something humans were dancing on the massive ballroom of our hotel Alice noticed and looked at me hopefully, I raised my eyebrow, she looked at me pleadingly I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled and jumped to her feet she was so ecstatic and excited, "just let me deposit our bags first" she nodded happily and waited patiently as I checked in to our room and met her down at the lobby. As I approached her I never noticed before how well she dressed; especially wearing a dark navy blue dress, I was too entranced by her face to notice her clothes before it hugged her figure beautifully. She waited for me at the top step and I smiled I bowed and she giggled as I held out my arm "Maam" she took it gingerly she looked up and met my gaze she smiled. I have been to balls before but I never took interest in them much because I was too eager to be a soldier to mingle with society much. After so many years, he contemplated; there was a lot he missed. We proceeded to the handsome ballroom where couples were already dancing; I bowed and asked her for the honor of her hand. She smiled and offered her hand as customary I kissed her hand. We danced along with them, it was a slow dance and she looked up at me her expression unfathomable. I looked down at her face, how many times have I secretly looked at her face memorizing it branding it to my memory? And filing it away for future study, He smiled down at her thinking about the comment he made months ago on how it would be a pain if someone tried to kiss her, he smiled even wider thinking he wouldn't mind bending down.

"What are you thinking?" jasper asked

"Me? Oh nothing just thinking about these past few months"

So their thoughts were alike. She was a bit uncomfortable under his gaze but too entranced to look away. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You look so heartbreakingly beautiful miss Brandon" jasper teased

Again, an imaginary blush for Alice and jasper smiled wider at her bashfulness. She focused her gaze on his chest.

"Thank you, and so do you Mr. Whitlock" Alice replied honestly, jasper smiled at her and was startled as she laid her head on his chest he pulled her closer uncaring at the curious gazes they were attracting. Like most balls it ended just past 3 in the morning. Jasper sighed he wished it wouldn't end but of course humans get tired and sleepy, he wished he could too; but of course his perfect body didn't betray him that way; the exhaustion he felt was all mental.

The next day, they were again traveling by train and are now nearing their final destination Olympia. It was just twilight when they got off the train, which was perfect he didn't want to wait for the sun to go down. Olympia was a modernized city on the brink of being one of the Olympic hemisphere's major cities. Automobiles, skyscrapers, and men and women walking the streets dressed on casual clothes; as they got their fill of the city for the meantime they found a small hotel to stay in as jasper bought maps to Alice's questioning glance he just said that he wanted to look for the town of forks it must be nearby Olympia he searched and also with the help of Alice's visions they finally found the house that would be their home.

3 weeks later.

**HOME**

They were almost there now; he could sense the feelings near the house ahead. Alice was so exited she was running and I was only behind her a few inches when we were upon the house she suddenly stopped and took my hand and smiled.

"This is it" she squeezed my hand and we walked forward to the entrance of the house before we even reach the door; it opened revealing a man with golden hair and eyes behind him was a caramel haired woman. Both looked not older than their 30's.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme it's _**so**_nice to _finally_ meet you" Alice recited and pulled me towards them; shock crossed their faces both unable to speak

"Carlisle is that Emmett did they forget some-"a blond haired beauty walked over to the door and stopped in her tracks at the sight of us; this must be Rosalie

"Hello Rosalie! I'm Alice and this is Jasper nice to meet you" Alice said cheerfully oblivious to their stunned silence

"Where are Emmett and Edward?" Alice inquired looking around their heads

They seem to recover from their stunned silence and Carlisle spoke first.

"It seems we have a lot to learn from each other; please come in" Carlisle said kindly as he let them in and they proceeded to a room where there was a table and chairs; a dining table. Hmm interesting props or do they actually eat here?

"Please sit" Carlisle said politely

They took their seats. Rosalie seated in front of us beside Esme on Carlisle's right side and Carlisle in the middle.

"So it seems we've gained visitors who apparently; know a lot about us" Carlisle said to Esme and Rosalie

"I'm sorry I should have explained; I know this is all very untoward; my name is Alice and this is jasper Whitlock; you see I have this little gift that we used to locate your family as we _have _been doing so for these past few months" Alice paused assessing their reactions

"So you're a tracker?" Rosalie inquired speaking for the first time

"Well no, well you see my gift allows me to see the future (pause) and it lead us to your family, all I know is that you don't hunt humans; your eyes are proof of that, and we traveled from Philadelphia to find you; like you; we want to live this way too, I know it's going to be difficult at first to abstain and all, but I'm- I mean _we're _ready to live this way; it is the path we have chosen" Alice gave him a brief smile and squeezed his hand.

There was a pause. Everyone was quiet; suddenly jasper spoke for the first time.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and like you Alice _found_ me. (he smiled) ever since the day we met Alice has been having all these visions of your family because before we met you all, we were wanderers; who live only with both a terrible and blank past, our future has lead us to you ,and we don't know _how_ you will react by the fact that we want to join your cove-family (he amended hastily) but all we _can_ do once we have arrive, and indeed we have, is to explain to you _our _situation and predicament and hope you adopt us or banish us; all we can do _now_ is await your verdict." He recited there was a long silence. Finally Carlisle said

"Well you gave us a lot to consider but of course, you are welcome to join our family; I understand that you want to live this way; and proof of that is the fact that you traveled all this way to find us; I don't doubt your sincerity and your purpose for coming to us (he paused to let Esme and Rosalie contradict him but they seem to accept his decision) and my family seems to agree with me, and approve of you both; so all I can say now is; Welcome to the Cullen family Alice and jasper" he stood up & so did they

"So it's settled then, thank you Carlisle" she moved to hug both Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie

"I now have a mother, father and sister and 2 new brothers"Alice recited and she glanced at jasper as if to say and _you_ of course

"Welcome Alice, Jasper I'm so happy to gain 2 new children" Esme said hugging them

Jasper awkwardly complied with the hug happy and awkward at the unexpected gesture.

"So where are you 2 going to sleep-I mean stay; Why don't we get to that _sister_" Rosalie said smiling at Alice

"Oh! I haven't even _seen _that far off" Alice said

"Don't you worry; let me assist you" Rosalie said a glint in her eye

As Rosalie led Alice and jasper to a flight of stairs he feels Esme and Carlisle's gazes on their backs, he tried to ignore it. After all these time here they are adopted onto another family jasper can't seem to wrap his head around it. It was happening a bit too fast.

"Well that was unexpected" he heard Carlisle murmur

"Here we are; nice view huh?" Rosalie said as she led us to a room

Jasper looked around it was a bit masculine he thought the room was tidy; with books and with a lot of music around the shelves. Alice and Rosalie were intently discussing something about clothes and wardrobe concerns. Hmm must be a female thing.

"So do you like it?" Rosalie asked

"Yes; but whose room is this?" Alice said

Rosalie was stunned but recovered quickly "this is Edward's but it's totally fine with him if you take this I'm _sure_ he's too much of a gentleman to object" malice lined her voice hmm there was something with her and this Edward, the glint was explained.

"Are you sure?" Alice said as she was searching the future for confirmation she didn't wait for a reply

"They just left and will be back before dawn; and your right he wont mind" Alice said and smiled at Rosalie

As they moved in with the Cullen's Alice and I moved Edwards stuff on the garage; and when we were done we decorated the room with both our personal things we bought along with us; me and my minimal wardrobe and Alice's mere possessions. We also shared a bed and closet, not that we would need sleep so it didn't bother us much. As expected Edward didn't mind; he moved to the 3rd floor and like the other member's of the Cullen family, Emmett and Edward seemed to accept us and we were very happy, a new life, a new beginning, a clean slate. The secret of his past no longer haunted his present and endangered his future. Life flew by them bringing new possibilities and activities; months passed and Alice and he were more and more acquainted with the Cullen's and even adopted the Cullen name for themselves, Although they kept their former last names as their middle initials; they were a Cullen now. Arrangements have been made and they were formally and officially adopted by the Cullen's only a month after they arrived. For appearances sake, Rosalie was dubbed his "twin" and he adopted her last name Hale. Alice however adopted the name Cullen. They even met up with the Denali clan who like the Cullen's accepted them; Alice somehow gets along well with everyone; while he gets along mostly with Edward & Emmett. His relationship with the other Cullen's were a bit awkward; but it was hard to resist the affection of his adoptive parents he knew they were sincere and means well.

Alice and he almost never hung out anymore but he _almost_ didn't mind. It was her first time to be loved by a family; so he would keep his distance no matter how hard it is for him, she mostly gets along with Edward, like them, he was gifted too; he could read minds. Maybe that's why he had such a close relationship with her. He _tried _not to let that bother him too much; but try as he might; he was jealous of their relationship and it was worse because Alice feels particularly fond of him. He didn't get it Alice & Edward were always together playing chess or going out to hunt or shopping or when Edward plays the piano and she sings. It seems that Alice completely forgot him; they rarely talk, Alice was too absorbed too notice, but he could definitely feel it. The way she and Edward were _so_ in love when they're together; jasper realized that Edward reciprocates her feelings, he realized he deluded himself to thinking Alice loved him too. But jasper had it wrong of course, Alice and Edward's relationship isn't like that at all but of course he didn't know it _yet_. About a half a year with the Cullen's everything was going so well. Jasper's days were very peaceful and blissful something which he craved and now achieved all because of Alice. He was on the top of the world but why is it that he feels something's missing? He has a comfortable home, a loving family, and a beautiful life ahead of him and yet he knew he still wasn't content, it was nagging him and _still_ he won't give up and admit what he truly want.

The family told them that they were going to play baseball in the clearing and they of course; were included. As they got to the wide meadow jasper saw Edward and Alice; Edward was teaching Alice how to catch the ball and at their approach Edward looked up and told jasper that he can take over from him. Alice looked at him and smiled. Edward went back to the house (w/c is located a few miles from the meadow/field) to get the baseball bats since some of the bats have been broken by Emmett.

"Hello jasper, how are you?" Alice said

"I'm fine, you?" jasper inquired staring at her

"Wonderful I'm so happy and I love all of you guys" Alice said to all present in the clearing and her affection for Edward rose as she looked at him Edward smiled and said a hearty "I love you too" as he departed for the house

Jasper ignored and controlled his thoughts perfectly around Edward until he left of course.

Alice and he played catch while Carlisle and Emmett made the baseball field. He should let the others play with her but it was just that Alice had been so adorable, and while they played, her attention had been focused _entirely_ on him, and that had been too much temptation to withstand. She was the most provoking, beguiling woman he had ever met. It was time to take control of the situation, he was going to do whatever was necessary to shove her to Edward, he was so much better for her. Alice deserved someone like Edward a wholesome individual, unlike him he was damaged he didn't deserve her. Even now he feels the most blistering desire to stride over to her and kiss her senseless. He was infinitely glad Edward wasn't on the clearing yet. Or so he thought, Edward meanwhile caught the gist of jasper's thoughts as he neared the meadow and smiled hmm so jasper does love her. Hmm... And he knows that Alice feels the same way even before they joined the Cullen family. This was going to be fun Edward thought of a lot of plans through his head. He smiled and ran to the clearing. For the next few days Edward watched as jasper tried to avoid Alice and try to throw her onto him, Alice though noticing he avoids her; assumed that because of his new status he needs time & space to adjust so she let him be. No matter how painful the separation caused her.

**PLOTTING**

Edward waited for the right opportunity to get Alice alone and a perfect opportunity presented itself; when jasper agreed to hunt along with Rose and Emmett.

Edward endeavored to withhold his decision in lieu of Alice's visions. (Alice only sees the future if you decide on a particular decision with a particular action involving her or her family)

"Alice I need to talk to you, Alone" Edward said

"_Why? I need to talk to jasper; what is it?" Alice said impatience in her tone_

Ever since they found out he could read minds both Alice and jasper _rarely _talks to him aloud anymore.

"They already left; jasper said he'll see you later" Edward said

"_I see, what is it Ed?"_ Alice said her face fell a bit when jasper started ignoring her and never telling her where he goes anymore.

"It's about jasper" Edward said in a serious tone his decision already made.

"_What about-Oh, I see"_ Alice said as she saw what I was about to say.

"Now I know you love and care for him; which is why I think if he wont tell you, _We_ just have to force him to confess his feelings" Edward said smiling at his plan

Alice processed what he said and saw what he intended for jasper. _"Are you sure?"_ Alice said

"Come on Alice, I have heard his internal struggles and frankly it's _quite_ annoying no matter how much control he has; he's still can't hide his _entire _feelings from me; and it wont hurt to try" Edward said

"Okay I'll leave everything to your capable hands…"Alice said turning for the door but stopped and spoke

"And Ed; Thank you" Alice said smiling as she exited to her room

"Welcome" Edward said as he planned ahead.

For the next few weeks; and to jasper's hidden annoyance Alice and Edward tried to look, act, like a couple and somehow jasper still ignores them; he grew surlier and surlier by each passing day; still not giving up. Alice declared that it was hopeless; they've been trying to make jasper jealous for almost 2 weeks now and still they haven't provoked a reaction from him. Even Edward hasn't detected any wavering from his thoughts to both their frustration.

Jazz on the other hand was very jealous For weeks he watched them so blissful and happy and yet he often finds her gaze upon him he could not fathom her intentions, he wanted her for so long, he had reminded himself a thousand times of all the reasons why he could never have her; but the mere possibility that she wanted him too, filled him w/ a dizzying thrill. He even went as far as to make her notice him; he wanted to pretend, just for a little while, that the thing he had _never_ dared to dream about was within reach. He was a fool; and he had better give up and let her be with whomever she wants. He was resolved, after hunting he would leave; but carefully so that Alice won't see his departure before he decided to act on it. His plotting begins.

He decided that tomorrow would be the perfect time for him to hunt without any interference from any of them; he decided to go with Emmett. While hunting he decided to separate himself from Emmett, an easy task since Emmett rarely thinks to construe his actions. Alice finally saw what he was about to do and told Edward what was he planning. Edward stopped Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, as they decided to go and retrieve Jasper too. He told them that they need to settle this matter within themselves, assuring them that Alice is the _only_ one capable of bringing him back. As Alice hurriedly caught up with jasper just near the Quiliete boundary Alice called to him. Jasper turned; his face devoid of emotion.

"I'm leaving" Jasper said in a flat tone

"What?" Alice said surprised

"You heard me; I can see that I'm not fit for this life I hate it! I'm leaving" he lied smoothly

"Why jazz?" Alice said her voice barely above a whisper

"Because I can see that _you're_ happy, and you can't expect me to _feel_ the _same_ way; like you said; it was difficult and I decided that _I'm_ never going to be happy with my present circumstance and besides, I can see that you will be happier with Edward." He recited flatly

Alice was unable to speak; this was the closest confrontation they had ever had about her relationship with Edward, Jasper continued,

"If you want _him_, I have no right to object" jasper said in the same tone

It was absolutely necessary to interrupt him now.

"If **you** want **me** _you_ have _every_ right to say something! Why does everyone _always _claim women are illogical when men are a 100 times more so?" Alice said in an exasperated tone.

He was silent for a moment as if considering some weighty matter. Alice continued taking a few steps closer so that they were a foot apart

"I've been trying for _days_ to make _you _jealous; you would have saved _**me**_ a lot of trouble _and_ effort if you'd just admitted it straight off!" said she indignant

Jasper interrupted her surprised, amused & annoyed now "You were deliberately trying to make me jealous? What did you think _that_ would accomplish?"

"I thought you might feel something for me…. I hoped to make you admit it" Alice confessed looking down

They were again silent jasper trying to rearrange his composure and thoughts but Alice spoke again that made it hard for him to do so.

"If you're leaving don't I get a farewell kiss?" Alice said innocently the evident pain in her eyes visible

"You're too damned too innocent to understand the danger you're in; its taking all the self control I've got to keep my hands off you; Don't play games w/ me Alice, its too easy for you to torture me, I am at my limit." Jasper said in a rough tone

"I love you too much that I don't think I can let you go away and leave the-why are you looking at me like that?" Alice said confused

"Like what?" jasper said barely controlling himself

"As if you're in pain" Alice said uncomprehending

Pain yes. The kind that a man felt when he had loved a certain woman for so long and had to endure her complaints on why he was avoiding her and now demanding him to kiss her before he leaves. It took him a minute to compose himself and yet; here he was on the woods with Alice all his dreams and deepest wishes of his heart answered. He needs to let go; and Alice demolished all the walls he built to protect him from any deep emotional attachment. FINALLY, Jasper said: "I'm a fool; to deny myself this feeling I have been trying to repress, I struggled in vain and I can't bear it no longer, Alice I am telling you now, I have never been in love not even when I was human I don't know if what I'm feeling is something I should encourage or not; but only one word from you and I will be silenced forever" he said facing her as Alice absorbed his words with a mixture of shock, happiness, confusion, all mixed together.

They stood in the clearing for god only knows how long, silent communication coursing through them that's all in their eyes. No words were necessary.

"Jazz-"but before Alice could react jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her surprised lips gently

It was even better than his daydreams about her lips, it was soft and warm, and he didn't want to frighten her so he moved with care. He could tell that she wasn't experienced at all but nevertheless he moved with utmost care. He released her soon enough gouging her reaction to his hasty actions

"I really didn't see _that_ one coming" Alice said smiling up at him

They laughed in unison

"Thank you jasper, for telling me what you really feel, I recon you didn't want me to see this; not until you decide to tell me, am I right?"

"Of course, I figured there must be a flaw to your gift (he chuckled) I decided that acting on impulse must be the only solution" he chuckled again

"How astute of you Mr. Whitlock" Alice said and they both smiled in unison

"Lets go home" jasper said finally taking her hand and they ran home.

**HAPPY ENDING**

For all the Time they had, Alice and Jasper got hitched approximately 2 months after they declared themselves _ardently_ in love with to each other. To everybody's surprise except Edward, since they rarely show any PDA's when they are together, everybody was happy nonetheless and jasper finally felt complete.

On the night of their engagement, Edward composed a song for them as he played, Carlisle & Esme were standing beside the piano, Emmett had his arms around Rosalie, while, the newly engaged couple, were by the floor his arms around her, hands linked, the ring glistening around her left hand; The picture of a happy family.

The wedding was a ceremony to behold, proof of Esme, Rose and Alice's flawless planning. The wedding was a small affair comprised of friends and family of the bride _and_ groom. Jasper got the breath knocked out from him when he saw Alice walk through the aisle toward him, where he was standing with his best man Edward, groomsmen Emmett & Peter; her head held high and in a very beautiful dress and a short veil that only covered half of her lovely face by a long clip around her short hair. Her smile was glorious as she proudly walked to him and jasper chuckled and grinned at his petite bride.

The honeymoon was another matter, jasper wanted Alice and himself to have an uninterrupted honeymoon cutoff from the world, jasper decided that an island near Esme's island, was appropriate they wanted to make memories of their own; and jasper didn't want to borrow anyone else's honeymoon location. Arrangements were made and every one was satisfied, after a _lot _of tearless sobs, salutations, and hearty congratulations a lot of hugs and kisses from their friends and family, the newlyweds bid their family adieu and they were off.

Alice was standing on the beach wearing a halter white dress she was barefoot the seawater kissing her feet when suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind and she sighed, a happy sigh.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Whitlock?" jasper whispered to her ear

"I'm sinking" she said indicating the way her feet were now sinking under the sand

"well then, let me rescue you" he said as he lifted her up but she laughed and ran to the water jasper soon followed trying to catch her they were like children as they got wet from waist down, jasper finally lifted her up onto his arms and together they made their way to the small cottage, that was to be their Quarters. Both were quiet as they made their way to the house both too absorbed in their own thoughts to speak.

Jasper could feel her anxiousness, as they made their way to the cottage. He put her down when they got inside, jasper still quiet but Alice spoke first.

"I'm going to take a shower would you care to join me?" Alice said teasingly looking at him from across her shoulder he nodded unable to find his voice Alice led the way to the spacious but clean bathroom

She started undressing him he was unable to move he focused his gaze on her face. Her fingers were trembling as she undressed him fumbling with the buttons when she was done with his shirt she reached for his pants but jasper took both her hands and kissed it. She wondered at his glorious body jasper tipped up her chin and kissed her, instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck. Jasper guided her to the shower as the warm water coursed through their bodies jasper undid her halter dress and started kissing her neck he lifted her to him and she complied by wrapping her arms around his hips jasper groaned and he shut the water off and carried Alice to the huge bed adorned with rose petals.

Faster than she thought; within seconds; they were both naked, to her amazement. If she could blush she would have; but her shy eyes looked at jasper's body and jasper smiled at her shy assessment. He kissed her full on the lips. "Jazz, your scars" she said as she traced the ones on his arms and neck

Oh shit he forgot about those he prepared to feel her disgust and derision as he always felt when Maria sees them, but she surprised him by kissing his scar near his heart and asked "does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore I'm sorry you had to see these" jasper said but Alice shook her head and said "don't ever be ashamed of showing me anything; especially these scars, they show how brave you are to endure the pain and go on living and I'm _glad _because if you gave up; I never would have found you and I'd be alone" Alice said emotionally "I love you jazz" she said looking up at his eyes jasper smiled and kissed her hungrily trying to show her with his hands and mouth what he couldn't put to words: the I love you's, and the thank you for accepting me the way I am….Alice understood every gesture and sent him all the love she could give. She didn't know if it would hurt for the first time even if you're a vampire; Alice love and trust jasper, and she knows from what Rosalie and Esme's advices that it only hurts once and improves after a while, jasper seemed to be nervous but quite determined to lessen the pain if she asked him to. She asked jasper to let her feel every moment; jasper was now poised above her and meeting her gaze; Alice nodded and jasper caught her lips as he entered her. Her gasp was muffled by his mouth, Jasper moved slowly but deliberately moving with gentle care Alice moaned; and arched her hips against his thrusts wanting more. "Patience" jasper whispered and groaned when Alice teasingly tightened her legs against his waist; jasper whispered her name lost in ecstasy,"jazz" Alice whispered jasper lost control and took her higher and after denying himself for awhile; jasper joined her momentarily. And they loved each other through the night.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was jasper's scarred neck and she smiled at she looked up at him he was staring at the ceiling. "Morning jazz" she said as she kissed his chest jasper didn't look down and smile at her; he was still looking up at the ceiling. "Jazz?" Alice asked she propped up her elbow to get a good look at him his look was a bit dazed. He finally looked at her and she was surprised because his smile was different it was a bit boyish, "how are today my love?" he said as he pulled her against his chest inhaling her scent as he buried his face in her hair. Alice giggled and smiled up at him "I quite alright Mr. Whitlock" Alice said "what about you?" Alice asked looking into his face

"I still can't get how lucky I am to be married to you" jasper said looking into her eyes

"Well, at least _you're_ aware" they both chuckled and their bodies moved in synchronization which gave put an end to the conversation.

Finis.


End file.
